1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dual-flow turbomachine for aircraft, preferably of the turbojet type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these turbomachines, a known problem lies in the deflection of the central casing enclosing the gas generator, where the consequence of this deflection in the transverse axis is to accelerate the wear and tear of the compressor's rotating blades, and therefore to increase the clearances at the ends of the blades. The consequence of this effect is a substantial reduction of the overall efficiency of the turbomachine.